1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a seat lifter used for a vehicle seat, and more particularly relates to a seat lifter having a fulcrum at the front portion of a seat cushion and allowing adjustment of the vertical movement and of an angle of the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As shown in FIG. 1, according to a conventional seat lifter, a seat (1) is usually moved upwards and downwards from a position shown with a solid line to a position shown with a dashed line in a parallel manner, or as shown in FIG. 2 an angle adjustment of the seat (1) is carried out with a rotary fulcrum (3) at the back portion of a seat cushion (2) of the seat (1).
However, such a seat provided with a seat lifter of a parallel elevating type as in FIG. 1 is certainly found optimal in effecting the elevation adjustment of a hip point (Hp) which is the basis of the sitting posture of a passenger and an eye point which is the basis of the eye position of the passenger, but has been defective in that an angle adjustment of the seat cannot be effected.
Furthermore, according to a seat lifter capable of adjusting a seat angle as shown in FIG. 2, it permits adjustment of an angle of the seat, but cannot provide any capability to carry out the elevation adjustment thereof.